Friends vs Best Friends
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: Nina's friends come for a visit, and drama ensues! A collection of oneshots featuring Anubis House and two of Nina's American friends, as well as a dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I got this idea while I was reading a Friends/Best Friends thing on my profile. So I was thinking, " Hey, I could totally see these as prompts!" So I decided to write them! I hope you enjoy Friends vs. Best Friends, Chapter 1: Meeting The Boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and say nice to meet you<em>**

**_BEST FRIENDS: Meet your boyfriend and scare the Hell out of him by threatening to break every bone in his body if he hurts you_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I was doing dish duty with Fabian after dinner when I heard my phone ring. I dried my hands and flipped it open, checking the caller ID. It was Landon, my "brother" back in America. He wasn't really my brother, but we acted like siblings, and he was way overprotective. _Way _overprotective.

" Hey Land! What's up?"

" Open the door." he said.

" Wait, what?"

" Open. The door."

" Um, oookaay... I'll be right back, Fabian." I walked over to the door and opened it to find Landon, Marcie, his twin sister and my best girl friend from America, and Lulu, my cocker spaniel on the doorstep, soaking wet from the rain.

" LULU! Aww, I missed you so much!" I yelled as my sweet(albeit wet) pup jumped into my arms. My friends looked offended. " And you guys too!" I added quickly, giving them each a huge hug.

" Care to introduce us?" Marcie said after we hugged.

" Oh, right! Guys, this is Landon, my almost-brother, Marcie, his twin sister, and Lulu, my dog. Marcie, Landon, this is Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian."

" Hello, people." Marcie said, stepping in and shaking like Lulu had, and spattering me with rainwater.

" Marcie!" I yelled at her, and Landon looked at me with a smirk on his face. " Don't. You. Dare." I said, backing up, but he had already started shaking. When he finished, I glared at him. " Landon!"

" That is his AH-NOYYING name, but why are you saying it when you could be asking why we're here?" Marcie asked.

" And possibly giving us food?" Landon added, looking at me pitifully.

I sighed. " Fine. Let me guess, Marcie, you have something in your purse that will-"

" Get me dry in two minutes or less? If my solar-powered high-heat hair dryer has anything to say about it, yes. Yes I do." Marcie replied, pulling a small pink bedazzled hair-dryer out of her bag and wielding it like a powerful weapon.

True to her word, one minute and forty-five seconds later they were standing inside, completely dry. Marcie twirled the hair-dryer on her finger, then blew on the top and struck a pose before sticking it back in her bag.

" Now, to the food!" Landon yelled, sticking his nose in the air, then running towards the direction of the fridge. Marcie followed him at a more leisurely pace, pulling a slice of plastic wrapped pizza out of her bag.

" How..." Fabian trailed off. He was the only Anubis student who hadn't wandered off after introductions.

" I've learned not to ask. The mystery of the bottomless bag is one that shall remain forever unsolved."

He looked at me quizzically. " It's bottomless?"

" Well, that's the most popular theory, but it could also be a black hole, or magic. We don't really know."

" Wow."

" Yep. I should probably go check on Landon and Marcie before they-" We heard a crash come from the kitchen. "-break something." I sighed, then went to investigate.

When we entered the kitchen, we were met with the sight of Marcie super-gluing two halves of a plate together. " You owe me ten bucks!" she said gleefully to Landon as she fit the pieces together.

He handed her the money grudgingly, and she smirked. " Pleasure doin' business with ya!"

" Hey, not to intrude or anything, but why are you here?"

" Oh, I had to break out, and now we're fugitives, so I figured, 'Hey, why not go visit Nina? She won't mind harboring criminals!'"

" What?!"

" She's just kidding. Mom kicked us out because _someone_ decided to go get a speeding ticket, and now we've 'Gone and done it, gone over our ticket limit'. Thanks a lot, Marce!" He interrupted, finishing in a strong Southern accent.

" Again with the blame? How many times do I gotta say I'm sorry?"

" I'll tell you when you get there. Anyway, we're staying at a hotel nearby, so we decided to visit you! Plus I wanted to check up on my baby sister!"

" We're not really siblings, we just act like it." I responded to Fabian's questioning look.

" Oh, okay."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a yell from Amber. " Nina, stop snogging with Fabian and get in here so we can play Truth or Dare!"

Suddenly Landon's expression grew cold and Marcie's grew sly. " Oh, I didn't know Neeny-Weeny had a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I knew you'd make a big deal about it, and Landon would get overprotective, like always! Uh... Land?"

Landon glared at Fabian. " If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body. Got it?"

Fabian cowered behind me. " Y-yeah." He stuttered, shaking.

" Well then, we shouldn't have a problem."

" Landon!" I turned to Fabian. " Don't mind him, he gets overprotective sometimes."

" Yeah, I can s-see that..."

" Hey guys, are you coming or what?"

" We'll be right there!" I yelled back.

" Truth or Dare? Count me in!" Marcie said, running into the common room. Landon followed her, glaring at Fabian as he left.

" So, how do you like my friends?" I asked casually as we took our seats.

" To be honest, your brother scares the hell out of me." Fabian said as Landon continued to glare at him from across the room.

" Yeah, sorry about that. He has that effect on boyfriends."

" So, Fabian, Truth or Dare?" Landon asked, and Fabian gulped.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I think I did okay, and I can't wait to write the next one. I love to hear your feedback, so please review! Alright, see you later! Hugz Kissez out, PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I was gone so long. Very, very, very sorry. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I know I am a horrible, miserable excuse for a human being and authoress. But I will try not to disappear for so long ever again. **_**Ever.**_** Because I missed you all very much. And I will try to update once every two weeks at **_**least.**_** So here's the chapter. And again, I'm sorry. ;n;**

**Friends Vs Best Friends, Chapter Two: Girl Scouts and Mystery Jars**

**Narrator POV**

After a month, Truth or Dare Night had become a Friday night tradition between Anubis House, Landon, Marcie, and Lulu. No one really knew exactly _how_ Marcie had gotten Victor to allow the dog. For some unrelated reason, Victor never seemed to be in the same room as Marcie. Or Lulu, for that matter.

Anyway, tonight was Truth or Dare Night, and Marcie and Landon had shown up five minutes late. As usual.

"Sorry... we're... late..." Marcie panted, running into the room and slumping onto the floor. Landon jogged in behind her, breathing heavily. They heard a small, high pitched yap from the doorway, and then Lulu strutted in like a supermodel. A six inch tall Yorkie supermodel with silky brown fur and a pink and purple bow on the top of her head.

_Nailed it,_ Lulu thought, hopping into Nina's lap. No dog as important as her was going to sit on the _floor_. Who knows what had been on it before her?

After Marcie and Landon caught their breath, Marcie sat up and dug through her bag until she found a slip of paper. "Aha! Found it! And today's first truth teller or dare taker will be... hold on, this is a receipt. One more second." She dug through her bag again, and eventually pulled out a hot pink sticky note. "Patricia! So, Patricia, Truth or Dare?"

Patricia smirked. "Dare." She replied confidently.

"Well then, this should be interesting." Marcie said, smiling evilly and tilting her face downward so it was in partial shadow.

* * *

><p>Patricia and Marcie stood facing each other in the room Mara and Patricia shared.<p>

"You want me... to sell cookies?" Patricia asked in disbelief. "That's it?"

"Of course not. You can't stop until you sell at least one box, and you have to wear _this_." Marcie reached into her bag and pulled out a bright yellow, fluffy dress with matching headband and flats.

"No way!" Patricia yelled. She turned to leave the room, and then froze when Marcie spoke.

"So you admit defeat, then? Wow, that was easier than expected. Guess you're out of the-"

"Fine! Just give me the stupid dress and get out of here!"

A grinning Marcie passed the dress to Patricia, along with the matching accessories. "Just be glad it's not pink."

* * *

><p>Patricia, now wearing the horrid dress along with its add-ons (as well as the oversized yellow heart earrings Marcie forced on her as a 'finishing touch' and the yellow tote holding a few boxes of cookies), knocked on the door of her fifth house so far and contorted her face into a painfully cheery grimace when the door opened to reveal an ancient old lady wearing glasses that were balanced precariously on the edge of her nose.<p>

"Hello, would you like to buy some cookies?" Patricia chirped.

The old lady narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering exactly what this girl was doing on her front porch and why she looked like she was going to enter a Little Miss Sunshine pageant. "Eh? You'll have to speak up, dear!"

Patricia resisted the urge to slap the old bat and instead spoke louder and more clearly. "Would! You! Like! To! Buy! Cookies!"

"Oh! Cookies. Yes dear, how much are they?" The woman asked, reaching for her change purse.

"$2.85." Patricia realized her mistake a heartbeat after she'd made it.

"Eh?"

Patricia decided punching Marcie's face in after she got back to the house and changed out of this awful dress wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>After a brief scuffle between Marcie and Patricia(Marcie only ended up with a few scratches, whereas Patricia had sustained deep claw marks and missing chunks of hair), everyone was now seated in their pre-dare spots, ready to continue the game.<p>

Patricia eyed everyone for a moment before picking the next poor soul to be dared. "Amber, I dare you to dye your hair black."

Amber balked. "No! My hair is one of my best features, how could I ruin it like that! Also, black is, like, so not my color."

Patricia smirked. " So that means Amber's out, which means… Jerome! You're up! I dare you to…" She looked around the room for a second before her eyes landed on Marcie's bag. She whispered something to Marcie, who pulled a jar of the most vile-looking gunk out of her bag.

Jerome made a face at the jar, which reeked something awful. "Ugh, what is that? Is that even legal?" Marcie smiled and shrugged. No one in the room found her vauge gesture reassuring.

"Eat and/or drink this," Patricia grinned.

"But… but what's in it?" Jerome spluttered helplessly.

Marcie replied with another vauge shrug, peering at the jar. "It looks like…um…maybe it's some…yeah, I have no idea. But hopefully it won't kill you!" She smiled, attempting to ease Jerome's nerves; instead it had the exact opposite effect.

Patricia snatched the jar and shoved it into Jerome's face. "Drink up!"

Jerome took the jar from her hesitantly and cracked the lid open just a _tiny_ bit. Immediately the room was filled with the scent of decomposing roadkill, baked landfill, and a bathroom after a Taco Bell catering event. Everyone turned green, and Jerome slammed the lid down again.

"I forfeit."

"Wimp- ah, wait, I'm sorry! Stop, get it away!"


End file.
